The invention relates to a position/displacement measuring system comprising at least one encoded scale body having at least one encoding track extending in a measuring direction and a sensor device having at least one sensor head sensitive to the encoding.
Displacement sensors with magnetically encoded scale body are described in the book “Lineare Weg-und Abstandssensoren” (Linear Displacement and Distance Sensors) by T. Burkhardt, A. Feinäugle, S. Fericean and A. Forkl, Verlag Moderne Industrie, Bibliothek der Technik, Volume 271, Munich 2004.
DE 10 2009 016 663 A1 discloses a position/displacement measuring system, comprising at least one encoded scale body having at least one encoding track, and a sensor device having at least one sensor sensitive to the encoding, wherein the at least one encoding track comprises main fields of at least a first type and a second type which are arranged in a periodically alternating manner in at least a first direction. The main fields of the first type and the main fields of the second type are each subdivided into subfields of at least two different types.
DE 10 2008 055 680 A1 discloses a position/displacement measuring system comprising a sensor head and an encoded scale body, wherein the scale body has an absolute position determination region and an incremental position determination region.
DE 20 2009 003 253 U1 discloses an encoded scale body for a position/displacement measuring system comprising a support band, at least one encoding layer made of encoding material which is arranged on the support band, and a cover band which covers the encoding material towards the outside space, wherein the cover band is formed by the support band.